Loud House - Size Matters
by Vincent StGermaine
Summary: Lynn's world falls apart after finding out that Lincoln is taller than her.


_At the Loud house, the family is standing by a wall._  
 **Lincoln: (to viewer)** My family maybe insane, but there's one tradition that we do share with most normal families: the family height chart.  
 **Rita:** Okay kids, we got the markers, is everyone ready?  
 **Lana:** Yeah, let's hurry, I haven't been in mud for over a half hour!  
 **Lynn:** Let's just get this over with, I have a million things better to do than this. - _Lynn was not happy about this one bit, as Lincoln was looking at her with concern._  
 **Lincoln:** Are you okay, Lynn?  
 **Lynn:** No, I'm not! I'm only a year younger than Luan, but I'm not that near her in height. I'm two years older than you, but we're always looking at each other eye to eye. I feel like I may never be like a basketball star at this rate.  
 **Lincoln:** Well, you've got several other sports to fall back on, but you shouldn't feel so insecure about your height, you'll always be my big sister.  
 _The parents had finished the process after measuring Lily._  
 **Rita:** All done.  
 **Lynn:** Great, if anyone needs me, I'll be practicing my trick shots.  
 **Lynn Sr:** Hey, look at this, Lincoln, you're getting to be a big boy. Looks like you may even be taller than Junior.  
 _Lynn Sr was sent flying when Lynn Jr bumped him off upon hearing what he said. She stared at the height chart between her and Lincoln to find the he was half an inch taller than her. Her pupils were fully dilated, her mouth was agape, she stood there motionless till she finally fell over backwards and fainted, Lincoln being quick to catch her before she hit the floor. Everyone was gathered around her to see if she was alright. An hour later, Lynn woke up to find herself on the couch with her head on Lincoln's lap, Lucy was there as well, both had a look of relief in their eyes._  
 **Lincoln:** Oh good, you're alright.  
 **Lucy:** We were getting worried about you.  
 **Lynn:** I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE WORRIED! - _She snapped as she jumped up and started panicking._ \- My entire life could be torn to shreds because my younger brother is taller than me. The universe is totally out of balance!  
 _Lincoln and Lucy watched as Lynn rambled on, they then each grabbed an arm and carried her into the driveway. Lincoln directed her attention to the basketball hoop on the garage as Lucy handed her the ball. Lynn started bouncing the ball a few times then started actually dribbling it._  
 **Lynn:** Yeah, you're right, what was I getting so worked up about. - _She then threw the ball up to the basket, only for it to bounce off above the square and hit her in the face. Lincoln and Lucy went back to concern._  
 **Lucy:** Ouch.  
 **Lincoln:** Well, maybe you just need time to calm down, give it a while. - _He said as he picked up the ball and threw it behind him and made the basket. Lynn was mortified and he felt embarrassed, feeling like a hypocrite._ \- Ignore that.  
 _Lynn had gone by, trying to forget her dilemma, but she kept feeling inferior to Lincoln. In the kitchen, she was trying to reach for the box of Splashers, but could not reach them. Then Lincoln came in and grabbed it easily. He found there was only one packet left, so he divided the candy between the two of them, but the splash of the filling was not enough to make Lynn any less bitter. She was with him in the carnival and they wanted to go on the new awesome ride, when the attendant checked if they were tall enough to go on, Lincoln was just tall enough and excitedly ran in, but Lynn missed the mark. At bed time, Lynn was walking out of the bathroom and as she was passing by Lori and Leni's room, she noticed Lincoln in there as Leni was taking his measurement, confused for a moment then noticed Lincoln's pajamas on the floor with a tear on the butt of the pants. Lynn was feeling depressed about the whole ordeal, when she went to sleep, she started having nightmares. She dreamed that she had to go back to the kids' table in a high chair, that she and her siblings were all grown up, but she was still the same size she is now, and the worst dream was her being the size of an ant and she was trying to avoid being absentmindedly stepped on by Lincoln. Lynn's tossing, turning and moaning was keeping Lucy up, who was becoming even more concern for her previous sister._ _The next morning, Lincoln had gotten dressed and exited his room, and found Lynn standing in front of him with an all too calm look on her face._  
 **Lincoln:** Morning, Lynn. Are you over your height problem?  
 **Lynn:** Oh sure, I've even figured out how to fix it, - _She then pulled out a croquet mallet._ \- now just stand still.  
 _Lincoln freaked out as he got out of the way from Lynn's swing. He started running away as she gave chase trying to flatten him, his screams had alerted the other sisters, who saw them run down the stairs. Lincoln ran out into the front yard and jumped onto the tree and climbed all the way up and hung on to a branch. He was well out of Lynn's reach, or so he thought as she took the mallet in her teeth and started climbing up herself. Lincoln didn't know what to do, he decide to risk killing himself, closed his eye and jump off, but fortunately, he landed in Lori's arms. When Lynn climbed back down she was confronted by the rest of the sisters giving an angry look._  
 **Lori:** What do you think you're doing, have you literally lost your mind?  
 **Lynn:** I'm just trying to set things right! I'm older than Lincoln, so I should be taller than him.  
 **Luan:** Jeez, Lynn, there's no need to be so short about it. (laughs)  
 **Luna:** Seriously, Lynn, you could've killed him.  
 **Lynn:** Do any of you have a clue how it feels when you're half a foot shorter than the sister that's only a year older? The four of you only have an inch between each other, but look at me, half a foot, half a foot shorter than Luan. Now Lincoln is stepping up to the plate by a half inch. Now I'm afraid that when we all get older, Lily will be taller than me. I just, just...  
 _She ran back into the house crying, Lincoln was sad for her. He whispered something in Lucy's ear, and she agreed to whatever he said. Lincoln found Lynn sitting on her bed, curled up with a basketball in her arms, crying._  
 **Lincoln:** Hey, Lynn.  
 **Lynn:** Beat it, LeBron.  
 **Lincoln:** Lynn, listen, there are just some things you can't control, like how I can't control how many sisters I have. Remember when mom was pregnant with Lily, and I was hoping for a little brother? You remember how upset I was about having yet another sister, but you all helped me to accept that. Besides, I realized that the closest I have to brothers in this house are you, Lana and Luna. Point being, the best way to cope with what happens to you, no matter how unbelievable it may be, is to accept it. It's really the best way to be happy.  
 **Lucy: (pop-up)** He's right, plus, I wrote a poem for you called 'Lynn'.  
Lynn, your brother being taller should not make you a faller.  
Your height shouldn't be an issue, but we will be your tissue.  
No matter what life will do, we will always care about you.  
 _Lynn got off her bed and gave both Lincoln and Lucy a big hug, then grabbed her ball._  
 **Lynn:** If anyone needs me, I'll be practicing my trick shots.  
 _Lynn went downstairs happy, Lincoln and Lucy looked at each other with smiles then saw the other sisters standing around the door with smiles on their own faces. Later..._  
 **Lynn:** Hey everyone, Lynn Loud Jr here, and today I'm gonna attempt a new shot called 'The Rooster Shot', and I'll be doing this with the help of my brother, Lincoln.  
 _Lynn was on the driveway of the house across the street, sitting on Lincoln's shoulders while Luan was recording. Lynn threw the basketball all the way to the basket on their own garage with the rest of the sisters standing by._  
 **Lana:** Ya made it!  
 **Luna:** Rock on!  
 **Lincoln: (to viewer)** When it comes to family, what's important isn't how tall you are, it's how big your heart is.  
 **Lynn:** Our next trick is something I call 'The Somersault.' - _Lynn then pole vaulted Lincoln backwards, he then did a back flip before dunking the ball down the hoop. Everyone then cheered as he hung from the basket, then let go, landing on Lynn's shoulders._  
 **Lincoln & Lynn:** Nothin' but Loud!

The End


End file.
